Psychopaths
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: A girl wakes up in a white chamber without knowing who she is or where she is , she finds a boy and together they escape . But when they walk into a fimiliair white haired boy her memory slowly come back in flashbacks. Yami bakuraxOc
1. Where am I ?

**A new story , again . I know that I'm not the best writer but I do my best and you guys should just accept it. Reviews would be nice but please no bad things , comment is always welcome but make it sound nice and not rude. And I don't own yugioh or whatever and I don't know why I have to tell it since I think everyone is smart enough to figure out that I do not own yugioh at all…**

**But whatever just enjoy you people.**

* * *

**Chapter one – Where am I ?**

Suddenly, I woke up in that room , a large white room with a mirror and a bed. It was freezing out there , I slowly walked to the mirror and watched myself ,I had long blonde curly hair, cold blue eyes , and I was very skinny. Actually, I was too skinny, wearing just a grey underpants and a grey shirt with no bra , nothing. And the most weird thing is I don't know anything ... I don't know who I am , what my name is , where I am , how I got here , and I'm very confused. What I know for sure is that I have to get out of here . My instinct tells me , I also know that this isn't just a mirror, on the other side there are people who can watch me . It's almost very pervishe but something tells me that they aren't perverts . And that I am here because for a certain reason. I wish I just knew what that reason was . Suddenly I have a strong urge to hit something and scream and …

'' Let me out '' I slammed the door but nothing happened. I slammed it again , still no one replied.

Suddenly I hear a strange and frightening noise, it scares the crap out of me . I carefully walk back into a corner and wait till the sound is gone. When I hear the sound fading away I walk into the door ,but before I even touched it , it opened out of nowhere. I walked out and put my hands around my body because it was even more cold outside. There wasn't much in these scary hallways , it looked like a horror movie or something . I moved very quickly, hoping that whatever it was that made the noise, it wouldn't find me. After a couple of minutes by walking into those dark hallways I saw an open room and walked in carefully . The first thing that took my attention was a weird machine and a boy that was connected to it. I carefully came closer to the boy, which was a boy with golden spiky hair and an Egyptian look .With the same underwear as me , the only difference was that he had boxers on and not an underpants. I carefully observed him and the machine , there was number two on it so I guessed it had been used twice. I took some papers that lied down next to the machine and saw what it was. it was an erase memory machine , and it seemed that there was brain activity by the boy so if I would hit him or something he would wake up, but the machine is used twice so he wouldn't remember anything at all, too. I shook the boy's body and he suddenly woke up and sat. I yelled a bit and the boy seemed to be in pain , I walked to him and he seemed to be observing everything around him so he observed me too. I walked closer and he didn't seem scared so I detached the cables on his head. He jumped off the table and gave me a psycho look. As he walked closer , fear took over my whole body . I was frozen , this guy looked very scary and weird . Suddenly he pushed me hard to the wall and went very close with his face ,almost so close that our lips could touch. I could feel his warm breath in my face and i was his bloodshot eyes watching me.

'' Where are we ? '' he asked in his threatening voice.

'' I d-don't know '' I replied scared.

'' So you don't know your name either ?'' he asked me again but less threatening

'' No '' I replied.

'' and you don't know who did this to us ? '' he asked again.

'' I don't know anything , look at the machine, it's a memory erase machine and it was used two times so i think that both our memory's were erased'' I replied.

He went back to check out the machine and I blew out my breath. He was very frightening , when he stopped studying the machine he broke it out of nowhere.

'' What are you doing ? '' I asked him curiously.

'' something , so this will never be used again to other people . Now C'mon we have to get out of here '' he told me . He gripped my wrist and dragged me along with him , we walked through the frightening dark hallways to find any door that had the inscription exit . when we saw another door we stood in front of it , I wanted to open it but he stopped me from doing so.

'' You don't know what's in there, let me go first '' he told me very gently for the first time.

When he opened the door we saw lockers , we opened them to check out if there were any clothes in it. And so there were , my clothes and his and his , so we put them on. I also had a white little bag and he had a kind of golden rod , really stupid thing with the eyes of Horus. '_'Wait! How do I know that ?''.__it must have been somewhat familiar to me!_ I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself, my clothes was a little hot pants, a tight shirt, a silver sequin jacket and some flats. But suddenly I realized that this wasn't a mirror either so I ran over to the guy who took his rod and…

_-flashback-_

'' _Don't dare to use the millennium rod on me marik '' I yelled angry at the guy._

'' _Tell me why I wouldn't, you little wench '' he replied psychotically._

'' _Just because, you stupid pig '' I yelled angry back._

_-End of flashback –_

'' Are you all right ? '' marik asked me.

I looked very confused at him and suddenly realized that I had fainted a couple seconds ago. I didn't stop staring at him , he looked less psychotic now . Maybe that's the reason he is here because he's a psycho , but maybe I am a psycho, too and then this must be a prison or a mental institute. But where are all the people then ?

'' Earth to .. ehm you '' he almost yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared to that mirror.

'' When I touched your stupid rod I had a crazy flashback , your name is marik '' I replied calm.

'' oh , and why did you took my eh … rod '' he asked me.

'' because I wanted to break that mirror , I think that we are in a mental institute and that's not a normal mirror behind it. There are people that can watch us with out us knowing it '' I replied.

He had his psycho look again , he took his rod and broke the mirror as it was nothing , he must have been very strong. He waited for me to come , so I walked over to him . He helped me come on the other side of the mirror very gently and then went there to . There were all bodies but no blood , they all seemed to be brain dead or anything . It really freaked me out , and I grabbed marik's arm without realizing it.

'' Scared ? '' he asked me with a grin on his face.

'' aren't you ? '' I asked him confused.

'' No this seems familiar to me '' he replied very calm.

He took my hand very gently and dragged me out of the room , we walked across more brain dead people and finally found a exit door . So, we opened the door and climbed up the stairs that stood there. I opened the hatch and saw a brightening light . I went through the hatch and looked around, we were just in the middle of a storage place . I heard some noises and looked at marik he fainted to , so I put him on a box and looked around studying the boxes . They were Chemicals and other stuff delivers to a mental institution . I was kind of shocked , I already knew it but I hadn't thought it was the truth . Me and marik were insane or something ? Well, I already knew that he was insane but why was I there, too? And what happened to the people in there? I closed the hatch and put a box on it , '_' so what is in there will not come out very soon '' ._ Suddenly I hear a groan and saw marik sitting on his box.

'' Had a flashback ? '' I asked him curious .

'' Yes , but you weren't in it. I saw some people in white jackets bringing me here . I guess I was kind of a psycho because I did something with my rod and then people just fainted and were like the other people we saw… brain-dead '' he told me.

'' So you were the one who did it ? '' I asked him

'' No I was locked I couldn't have done it '' he replied.

'' So someone helped us escape out of there '' i said.

'' Someone like them '' we yelled in choir.

I took his hand and we went out of this storage place , as soon as we walked out we realized we were in a city. I didn't lose his hand because I was kind of scared. What if people have already known that we are out there ? And are now searching for us to .. I don't know torture us. Marik seemed to know that i was very uncomfortable and dragged me with him.

'' Marik , Ashley '' I heard someone yelling.

We both turned around and saw a boy with white hair running into us , as soon as he hugged me I had another flashback , and marik realized it so he kept me up.

-Flashback-

'' Ryou you're too nice '' I told him ,almost hugging him to death.

'' Well , thank you Ashley , you're pretty nice too '' he replied uncomfortably.

_I think he isn't really good with girls._

'' Do you really think that bakura likes me ? '' I asked him

'' Yes he does '' he replied gently back.

I smiled at him , took his hand and dragged him along trough the streets.

-End of flashback –

'' Ryou '' I said like a baby that learned his first word.

'' So his name is ryou ? '' marik asked me.

I knocked at ryou who looked at us as if we were stupid or something.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter , I hope you all liked it.**

**I know it was kind of weird but in the next one I will explain everything.**

**Please review and you will get my evil cookies of doom.**

**Baked by fluffy eh I mean Bakura and Ryou so don't be scared ryou was sure that they weren't poisoned. **

**So please review ^^**


	2. The boyfriend ?

**Here is a update I have kind of much inspiration for this story so I can write very much for it.**

**I also don't own yugioh or anything like that, I do own Ashley !**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ; My boyfriend ?**

'' Why are you two acting so strange and where were you the whole time , everyone worried to death '' ryou told us.

I glared confused at marik and he looked very confused back.

'' Our memory's were erased , we woke up somewhere underground , I think it was a mental institution . We woke up and escaped from there , that's the only thing I can remember .. and that his name is marik , more not '' I replied very confused .

'' That's weird, well I have to tell you that you were gone for 2 weeks and marik for 3 weeks . We were all very worried '' he told us emotional.

He must be a very sweet and innocence guy . When you see him it looks like he screams out 'I'm sweet '. He looks very cute and also had a British accent what makes him even more cute. But what does he mean with '' us ?''. Who is us ? Our friends or my family ?

'' Who is us ?'' marik asked him.

'' All our friends '' ryou replied.

Marik and me looked at each other and then at ryou .

'' C'mon we're going home '' he told us , he grabber our wrists and without hesitate we went with him. We walked with him to '' home '' or something . I started shaking because it was so freezing in these clothes , I hugged myself trying to keep myself warm but it didn't work. Marik looked worried at me and hit his arm around me. For a psycho he is very nice to me , but I think he feels the same way as I do . We both don't know anything and have the same fate so he kinda feels like a sibling. He pulled me even closer and my face came into his chest , yes he was a couple feet taller than me. I could feel his body heath and it wasn't so freezing anymore. Ryou looked very worried at us , he must be a very careful person.

'' So you guys don't know anything ? '' he asked us .

'' No '' marik and I replied in choir.

'' That's strange , but I'm glad that you guys are all right '' he said very calm.

'' Well I wouldn't say we were all right '' I told him smiling.

'' Oh sorry '' he replied apologizing

'' Don't apologize I'm just making a joke '' I told him laughing.

He smiled and opened a door , we stood still a couple seconds before his house but then went in . Marik still holding me. We didn't see much because it was very dark in there , we only was a TV and two guys that looked exactly like ryou and marik.

'' Bakura malik , look who I found '' ryou yelled happy.

The two guys looked over to us and looked very shocked but I think they were happy also. But wait they guys looked exactly like marik and ryou ! I let out a little scream and looked scared at them , marik hold me tight and looked confused at them . But the other white –haired guy didn't seem to like it because he looked angry at marik and started walking over to us . The psycho look on his face made me even more scared and marik let me out of his grip and stood in front of me.

'' Bakura don't .. it's not what you think '' Ryou yelled.

'' Marik you stupid asshole stay away from her '' the bakura- guy yelled psycho and angry.

Suddenly he attacked marik and pushed him hardly to the wall , he was very close with his face to marik's and then punched him very hard in the face. Blood all came from his nose.

'' Marik are you all right ? '' I screamed worried and ran over to him.

I helped him up and were sure that the other guy didn't hit him again. The other guy looked confused and pulled me close , and tried to kiss me . I tried to loose from his grip and yelled very loudly and hysterical. He glared at me and loosed me.

'' What I tried to tell you bakura .. their memory's are completely gone '' ryou told him.

At first it seemed that bakura didn't believe him but when he saw the scared look on my face he believed him.

'' So Ashley doesn't know who I am ? '' bakura replied.

'' No '' ryou answered.

After a couple minutes of explaining I suddenly realized that I , Ashley .. ehm I don't know my last name but it doesn't matter. That I Ashley had a boyfriend , a cute tough one that would fight for me . What he showed me a couple minutes ago.

'' So you are my boyfriend ? '' I asked him.

'' Yes , Ashley I am '' he replied.

'' For how long ? '' I asked him.

'' A while '' he replied rude.

'' Are you always that rude ? '' I asked him curious.

He groaned and looked annoyed at me when I suddenly had a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

_'' You stupid asshole , the only thing you care about are the millennium items and sending the pharaoh to the shadow realm I hate those stupid thing and you too '' I yelled angry and very psycho._

_I had the rod-thing in my hand and broke a window in a shopping mall with it , I looked very psycho and where even skinnier than I look now. I hit the walls with it couple times and my hand started bleeding but when I tried to hit him I stopped , it seemed to be that I couldn't do it . I was frozen by …. Love .I felt on my knees and looked crying at him. Suddenly we heard sirens he lifted me and we ran away somewhere save from the cops._

_'' You really should let someone check you out , your freaking psycho . I love you but this isn't like normal anymore , I am a bit psycho too but this … is way out of my league it must be stopped ash '' he told me._

_-End flashback-_

'' Ashley , Ashley ! '' I heard them saying. I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone watching me worried.

'' You did this '' I yelled angry at him

'' Did what ? What are you talking about ? '' he asked me confused. I cried from anger and walked over to marik.

'' He put us in there I saw it in a flashback you told me I should have someone checking me out. You put us in that … Institute didn't you ? '' I yelled angry. I took marik's stupid rod and threw it at his direction . But it didn't hit him , and I wasn't supposed too.

'' I put you in what ? What the hell are you talking about ? '' he replied.

'' Ashley he would never do that he is way to insane to put you in there '' ryou told me.

'' I'm not insane you stupid mortal '' bakura replied angry to ryou.

I grinned and looked still angry at him.

'' Then who did this ? And why do you guys all look the same ? And what the hell are those stupid millennium items ? '' I asked him.

'' First , I barely know what you talking about so I don't fucking know . Second that's a very long story and third that's a very long story also '' bakura replied.

'' Well since I don't remember anything I have time to listen to your stupid long story '' I replied.

'' You should take a seat Ashley '' ryou told me gentle and offered me a seat.

'' Well , I will just get through the point I am bakura , I am ryou's yami a darker side of him that was in the millennium ring ,the ring that's around his neck. And there happened a lot of things but at the end I got my own body okay ? So if ryou dies I die too because I can't live without him . And for marik it's the same , the guy that you know as marik is a yami to , kind of the psycho one and the other is the hikari the good one or whatever. And the millennium items are just rare magical items from the past Egypt that have their own power and can send someone to the shadow realm , which is a dark place and stuff. And some of them posses a spirit within it. Do you understand know ? '' He asked me very normal.

'' I think you guys should be in the mental institute . But since I was there and not you guys I will believe you '' I replied still confused.

'' Yeah it does seem to be familiar to me '' marik said.

'' That's what I think too marik '' I told him.

After we all talked a while bakura grabbed my wrist , very carefully and pulled me on his lap. I sure am still very uncomfortable , but I have a nice and warm feeling so it can't be anything bad at all. I must have loved him , I don't know why but it has to be . It's sad I have to fall in love with him again. I laid down my head on his chest and glared in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Something deep inside me melt like butter on a hot toast. It felt very nature after a while and I'm getting way more comfortable know.

_-Flashback-_

_'' Bakura I don't think this is such a great idea '' I told him laughing._

_'' C'mon what is the worst that can happen ? Kicked out of school ? So what , like you care about it '' he replied in a kinky way._

_He opened the school __principal__ office with a stolen key and dragged me in , he close it after me and glared at me. He lifted me and put me carefully at the desk of the principal and stared to kiss me in my neck. I groaned a little and he went on kissing , after a couple seconds he pushed me backward and climbed on me. His manly lips went on mine and he started to kiss me for real , we had a forbidden make out session in the principal's office. If that doesn't __excite someone then I don't know what would. He bit a little on my under lip , he was asking me to open my mouth I did and his tongue gently went in . He opened my blazer and went with his hand under my shirt. I felt exited and free , I could feel his body warmth and his breath ,I felt warm and maybe a little horny .So I opened his blazer to and ripped it out ,I stared to open his blouse and saw his manly and muscled chest if I hadn't seen It before I would definitely faint. He looked amazingly hot and kinky. Suddenly we heard a key getting in the lock and we jumped immediately of the desk .He took his blazer and dragged me with him after another desk and we hide for a while. Nothing surprising happened anymore , but then we heard the principal calling with a young woman , so I took my phone out my bra and recorded everything he said._

_'' So mister ,when do we meet again ? '' the women asked._

_'' Tomorrow , 7;30 am in front of the Hilton hotel '' he replied._

_'' I can't wait till then , the sex with you is so thrilling and lively and hard '' she groaned._

_'' Stop it your making me Horney , I will see you then but this time I won't pay you so much. My wife it getting suspicious already '' he told her and then hung up._

_I started laughing and me and bakura jumped out . He looked shocked at us but not surprised as if he would thought if from us._

_'' So if we can go without detention , then we don't let anyone hear your little … talk with the hooker '' bakura told him laughing. The principal knocked and let us out._

_-End flashback-_

'' Did we make out in the principal office ? '' I yelled surprised when I opened my eyes and sat right up.

Everyone looked at me in shock and looked very worried , except for marik who was sitting there very normal . Well it actually was I just had a flashback and that was something good.

'' You little wench , you scared us with your fainting the whole time and then you suddenly wake up screaming .. we made out. That's old news bitch even the teachers know it '' bakura yelled .

'' At first don't call me like that you idiot and second .. I DON'T KNOW THAT'S THE PROBLEM '' I yelled crying at him . I was so angry at him , my whole body was shaking I needed to get out of there so I jumped off his lap and ran out of the door running to somewhere. After a while I stopped running and I saw a river so I sat in the grass and looked at the water. _Why don't I know anything ? And who did this to me and marik ? Was it because we were such horrible people ?_ All those thoughts flew through my mind. I only saw bad flashbacks , or maybe those were the best .. I don't know. But I do know that I feel horrible right know , and I also have a terrible headache . It's almost like my head is gonna explode it hurts so much. Everything around me is turning , it's too much for me . I can't handle all this . A tear fell on my check , and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Well this was it , I hope it wasn't too much .**

**I still am practicing writing so make out scene aren't that great.**

**But they will get better.**

**Aren't you curious ? Don't you wanna know what Ashley wants to know too ?**

**Then leave a very cute review and I will write on ^^**


	3. Not so Innocence

**Well here is a new update sorry it took me so long ,i didn't feel like writing on this one.**

**And I don't own yugioh , too bad =(**

**Note from the author ; When Ashley is in a flashback she can see what happens , so she stands there like a ghost , and she hears the thoughts of herself that was in the situation.**

**I hope I explained good so you guys will understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ; Not so innocence.**

_-Flashback-_

'' _I'm sorry sis but I have to do this '' I said._

'' _Please ash don't , why are you doing this ?'' my sister asked me . she had short blonde curly hair and a skinny and sun tanned body , she had big chocolate eyes and small lips. Bakura tied her to her seat and put some tape on her mouth. He threw gas all over her and the house and dragged me outside. He walked back in and set everything on fire. He ran in to me and hugged me so tight I could feel all his body heat and I lied down my face in his chest , bakura was smirking when he heard the screams of my sister and so was I . After a while we ran away to a safe place._

'' _We have to keep this a secret , for our whole life '' bakura said to me._

'' _Of course bakura , what the hell , do you think that I would tell anyone ?'' I replied._

'' _Marik '' he said._

'' _No I won't tell him , neither ryou '' I replied annoyed._

_His lips softly touched mine and he put his arms around my waist, he smelled like gas and he felt very soft.. I loved this psycho man … forever. I went with my hand through his hair and down his cheek . He grinned while we were kissing and he went down to my ass and grabbed it. I groaned quietly and opened my eyes , then my cold sea blue eyes looked directly into his piercing chocolate brown eyes. I melted away like butter on a toast . I felt so weak into his big muscled arms. '' But how could I be so normal about killing my sister, my own flesh and blood , how could I possibly do it ?'' _

_-End flashback -_

I woke up screaming , I looked around and saw that I was in a familiar room . This must have been my own room in this house. '_' How could I kill my own sister that got the same DNA , how could I live with myself after . Was I really such a cruel and mean person?'' _All those questions flew through my head. I softly touched my cheek and felt the tears coming from my eyes. I was crying , I was shocked , I was even scared of myself. Of what cruel monster I was. _I have to talk to bakura , right_ _now. _ I stepped out bed and figured out that I had another clothes on , I guess this is my pajama. I glared at myself in the mirror and felt disgusted and dirty. I felt like a cruel murderer and I asked myself why I was not in prison. Maybe that was the reason that I had been in that institution …. But what did marik do then ? Was he even worse? I walked downstairs to check out if someone was there, I looked around and saw bakura sleeping on the couch . He was the only one that was there. I walked over to him and saw his peaceful face . He looked so sweet and cute, like a little boy . _I feel sorry but I_ _have to disturb him_ . So I shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with his piercing chocolate brown eyes. He sat up and looked curiously at me. It was like his face was saying '' sorry'' , so I sat next to him and glared sweetly at him. '' Where is everyone ? '' was the only thing I could come up with. I couldn't get the words .. ''killed'' and ''sister'' in my mouth, it was too hard to say .

'' At school !'' he replied.

'' Why are you not at school ? '' I asked him.

'' And leave you and marik alone , no '' he answered.

'' Bakura I have something serious to ask you '' I said , holding my tears.

'' Yes ? '' he replied.

I went closer to him , he was thinking I wanted to kiss him but I was about to whisper something in his ear.

'' Why did we kill my sister?'' I asked him sad. I felt that tears were coming from my eyes falling down from my cheeks. He looked shocked at me and put his strong arms around me. He hugged me tightly , when he did it I had to cry even harder. He lifted me on his lap and I grabbed his shirt and sobbed in his chest.

'' Why ? '' I screamed crying hysterically.

'' Because you hated her , and you said she ruined your life . You said you couldn't live with her !'' he replied worried.

'' How could I live with myself ? I'm such a monster , you have to kill me . I'm not worth living in this world , I only ruin people's life's .'' I yelled.

He grabbed my arm tightly but not hard , he didn't hurt me .

'' Don't say that , you are the only person in my life that I love and if you die my whole life will be ruined for ever , even when I'm dead I will still suffer because of you . So don't say that Ashley . Don't even dare to think about it. You are not a bad person you just made some mistakes and that's it '' he told me in a strong and hard way.

I looked at him with my shiny sea blue eyes , and he whipped the tears away.

'' Thank you bakura '' I whispered , letting my face fall in his chest again. I felt safe , and I was beginning to feel happy, finally. It was like I'm finally happy, like I never was happy before. _When I'm in his arms I feel like I can handle the whole world. Like there is everywhere peace , even in my head. And also in his. His arms were tightly around my waist , like he didn't want me to leave again. It felt a thing that I had always felt for him .. a simple word that means so much . A thing that you just shouldn't describe in just one word. The strongest thing in the world that everyone felt , and that gives everyone hope . The word '' Love '' would never fade away._ I lifted my head and looked at him , his face was really peaceful and he was smiling , not smirking but smiling . A nice and sweet smile, he looked directly in my eyes and so did I . His beautiful brown eyes , watched mine cold sea blue eyes. Both our faces went closer, I could feel his warm breath in my face , our lips gently touched . His warm soft human lips on mine , I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both closed our eyes. He bit softly on my lip so would give him permission to intrude with his tongue , I opened my mouth and his tongue went in . Our tongues danced with each other , and it felt like this moment would never fade away. I felt like I was in heaven. He stroked my face and cheek , I went with my soft hands through his white snowy soft hair. After our kiss stopped I felt cold and kept glaring at him.

'' Why am I not at school ? '' I asked him suddenly.

'' You got kicked out , and so did marik '' bakura replied .

'' Could I go back in ? '' I asked him.

'' We could try to get you in again '' he replied.

'' Why did I get kicked out ? '' I asked him.

'' Throwing a stone to a teachers head and beating up a cheerleader so hard that she had to go to the hospital '' he replied.

'' Was she a bitch ? '' I asked him smiling.

'' Yes , I was happy you did it '' he replied grinning.

We both started laughing very loudly and didn't figure out that marik walked in .

'' What is so funny ? '' we heard a voice saying. We looked in the direction where the sound came from and we saw a sleepy marik.

'' Just something '' bakura replied rude. I looked at bakura and then back at marik , why was bakura so rude ? Just a second ago he was so sweet and soft and now he's so rude and acting cold.

'' You look so sweet when you are sleepy '' I replied smiling .

'' Thanks … you look charming, too '' he replied. I looked at bakura and saw some disgust in his eyes , was there something between those two that I don't know ? And has it something to do with me ? Marik doesn't seem to notice that bakura is acting like that. I gave bakura a very curious look and then jumped of his lap.

'' Hungry '' I said and then walked into the kitchen. Yes I really was hungry , so I took a apple and walked back into the living room. But when I came in I saw marik and bakura standing very close and watching each other very angry. I walked closer to them in silence and kept watching them very closely. _'What the hell is happening in here? '_I asked myself. Suddenly bakura lifted his arm and tried to hit marik , but marik stopped the attack and hit bakura in his stomach . I couldn't believe that they were fighting and I couldn't move , I was frozen because of fear. But fear for what ? That marik and bakura would kill each other . _I have to stop them ._ After a few seconds I could move again and bakura and marik were fighting. So I didn't think of what could happen and jumped in the middle of the fight . I felt a fist coming into my stomach very hard and I smacked into the ground with a loud cry. They immediately stopped fighting and went over to me , bakura lifted me and put me on the couch.

'' Why did you do that ? '' he asked rudely.

'' Don't fight please '' I said crying from the pain into my stomach.

They both glared angry at each other and then looked annoyed at me, I tried to get up but marik pushed me back.

'' Don't force yourself '' he said.

'' Please , promise me .. I care about you guys '' I told them.

'' Okay we won't fight anymore , just take some rest '' bakura told me sweet.

He went with his hand trough my hair and went down to my cheek. He kissed the front of my head and went into the kitchen.

'' Are you okay ? '' marik asked me.

'' Yeah it doesn't hurt anymore'' I replied.'' But did you have any flashbacks ? ''

'' Some weird flashbacks '' he told me sighing.

'' Were you … in you flashbacks .. cruel and insane too ? '' I asked him

'' In some ,and in some not . '' marik replied.

* * *

**Well that is the end..**

**Please review nicely and I will write on very soon**

**I hope you all liked it .. but if you think it's not like yugioh anymore tell me and I will change some things or do you like all the bad things she did in her life ? If you have any suggestions tell me , NICELY ^^**

**Bakura : Thanks for reading , and I'm a bit OOC but don't mind that … even I do have to care for my girlfriend sometimes .. right ?**


	4. A fight

**Hello people ,**

**Thanks for reviewing , it's very nice that you take a little time of your life and review for me .**

**Well this is a new chapter , enjoy it !**

**Bakura ; She doesn't own Yugioh .. and she doesn't own me .. and this disclaimer starts to annoy me very badly !**

* * *

'' But I had some flashback about us '' marik whispered.

'' Please tell me , maybe I'll remember something, too .'' I replied.

'' Well you were cheating on bakura , on his own bed … with me. And we both liked it '' marik told me.

I was completely shocked, how could I cheat on my boyfriend ? Was I really such a cheap slut , I wondered why I was still shocked while I had done even more worse things .But about cheating... maybe if I kiss marik I will remember it again. It could be real but I don't want bakura to know this , or maybe I should tell him . I have a chance to do my miserable life over again and still I keep on lying to bakura. But suddenly marik went closer , I could feel his warm breath in my neck and I could feel his arms pushing me against the couch . He lied above me and went closer with his face , I could feel his lips gently touch mine , I was pleasured but still it didn't felt good. I opened my mouth and marik went in with his tongue , after a few minutes of gentle kissing I pushed marik off me because it felt really wrong and at the same moment bakura went in. We both noticed that his face started to become crimson red of anger and his beautiful piercing eyes looked furiously at us. He walked over to us and I felt really scared of him , he kept glaring at us and he kicked the table away. When he stood in front of me he took my shirt and lifted me angry , our faces weren't even an inch away from each other . I could even feel his breath , he was breathing heavily because of his wrath.

'' Why were you kissing with him ? '' he yelled angry.

I got scared and didn't dare to say anything I just got paralyzed but I felt that tears were coming from my eyes falling of my cheeks. Bakura saw, but he didn't care at all , he shook my body and pushed me away very rudely. I started crying and marik went over to me , but before marik could say anything to me bakura took his wrist and hit marik on his face with his fists. Marik yelped but hit bakura back.

'' Get your damn hands off my girlfriend , you stupid idiot '' bakura yelled angry and psychotic.

But when I heard those words , I started feeling dizzy and everything went black … again.

_-Flashback-_

'' _Marik you are officially the best kisser ever '' I said drunk._

'' _Well you're not bad yourself my little friend '' he replied , also drunk._

'' _Feel like making out more ? '' I asked him._

_He nodded his head and lifted me , we went upstairs kissing and removing our shirts.'' You little horny slut '' he whispered._

'' _Can't help it '' I replied._

_Marik pushed me gentle backwards on bakura's bed and started to kiss me heavily , he stuck his tongue into my mouth and stopped kissing gentle. He kissed me like it was the last time , I put my arms around his neck and grinned while we were kissing. He started to kiss my neck and he also kissed me right between my boobs. He went down more and removed my pants , I was in my underwear right now and marik still had his pants on. '' Remove it '' I told him. He grinned and took off his pants , he jumped immediately back on me and started kissing me again . He was like a hungry tiger , he couldn't get his hands off me and went everywhere with his hand. I groaned a bit and he enjoyed it even more. _

'' _You look hot '' he told me smiling._

'' _You too '' I replied grinning._

_He started kissing me again but stopped scared and shocked when the door went open with a bang._

_-End flashback-_

I opened my eyes and saw that bakura was watching me , glaring at me . I looked around and saw some damage on the house , I also saw some blood. my eyes went open and I looked scared and carefully at bakura. He grabbed my wrist not so gently and pulled me over to him,

'' You know that I don't like it when marik get's his hands on you, but I even hate it more when you go on with his little game'' bakura said with disgust in his voice.

'' I'm sorry bakura ,I thought…. I thought.. ''

'' Yes ? '' he interrupted me.

'' I thought that going into his kiss would help me into getting my memories back , but I only had a horrible memory , with me cheating on you with marik '' I told him.

I saw his face changing , it became angry again but he wasn't so angry at me he was more angry at marik. He stood up and walked angry into the kitchen, I followed him and saw much blood and a hurt marik. He walked over to marik and hit him again

'' Bakura stop '' I screamed.

Bakura didn't stop and his fist went into marik's face again , marik fell on the floor couching blood. From my point of view I could tell you that he was almost crying because he didn't do anything to defense himself anymore, maybe he couldn't defense himself anymore. He was hurt very bad.

'' Bakura stop it right now !'' I yelled a bit hysterical , I don't know why but I can't see bakura beating up helpless marik. Right before bakura tried to hit marik again , I blocked his attack and went over to marik.

'' Are you all right marik ? say something '' I yelled. I knew that bakura would only get more angry because I turned against him but I couldn't let him beat up marik.

'' Yes I'm all right Ashley don't worry '' he said to me , but everyone could tell that he wasn't ,so I ripped of a piece of my white dress and made it wet. I washed away marik's blood and I could feel the gaze of bakura burn in my back . I could tell that he was getting very angry but that he wasn't doing anything because he didn't want to hurt me anymore. I helped marik get up and walked him over to the couch.

'' Take some rest marik '' I said while giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead. I knew I shouldn't do it but I couldn't help it. I took bakura's hands and dragged him with me upstairs. When we went to the room where I woke up , I stared searching for some kind of my stuff. Bakura groaned and I looked at him holding a suitcase , I smiled at him but he didn't smile back . When I tried to take over my stuff he stopped me and looked at my eyes.

'' Why the hell did you kiss him? '' bakura asked me psycho.

'' Because you beat him up very badly and I felt sorry for him '' I replied cold.

'' I could have beat you up, too , you should be thankful marik took all the blame '' bakura said even colder. It hurt me , I thought that he cared about me and that he would protect me and be nice to me but now I'm stuck with someone in a room that wants to beat me up. I'm not really scared for him , I'm more hurt and sad than scared but something in my head tells me that I should be careful with him.

'' You … you are such a jerk '' I yelled at him almost crying of anger.

He looked piercing at me with his brown eyes and he pushed me hard against the wall with my wrists above my head and his face very close to mine .

'' Don't call me a jerk you … slut '' he told me with a voice still filled with anger. He pushed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes, tears were falling down my cheeks he loosened the grip on my wrists and I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waists he lifted me and put his arms around my waist. He rudely asked for permission to get into my mouth , so I opened my mouth and he yet went in gently with his tongue he played with my tongue and I replied everything what he did. Although I'm so mad at him , I can understand seeing your girlfriend cheat on you again must suck. And I'm sure that he was the one that walked in, in my flashback.

'' I'm sorry bakura '' I said.

He stopped kissing and looked dozed off at me.

'' Why ? '' he asked still with some anger in his voice.

'' For cheating on you , I don't know if I only did it one time or more often but I'm sorry and I'm gonna start over with my life . I'm going to be the best girlfriend you ever had '' I told him. He smiled and gently touched my cheek with his pale hands. He looked me deep in my blue eyes and smiled even more , he smiled peacefully. I went through my suitcase and took a black jumpsuit out of it. I put out my dress and stood in front of bakura in my underwear .

'' You still look good , less skinnier and more healthy '' Bakura said smiling.

'' But this will look even better'' he hugged me , although that was what I thought but he opened my bra and took it off. I gave a hard yell and put my hand before my breasts

'' Why so shy , C'mon I've seen them before so many times '' he said laughing.

I didn't saw the fun and I put my bra on again , and put the jumpsuit on.

'' So shall we go to my old school then ? '' I asked him. He nodded his head and gently led me out of the room. I know marik and bakura can shoot each other but still I wanted marik to come to school too , I was sure the wounds of marik would not be visible, because if someone saw it they would think we weren't changed at all . so we went to school all the three of us.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it **

**Marik ; ofcourse they enjoyed it , they love the drama between me and bakura ... don't you guys ?**

**Bakura; ... stupid idiot :| **

**Marik ; please review because it will make her very happy...**

**Ashley ; Yeah it does ... and bakura stop calling marik an idiot , you can do that in the other stories 0=)**


	5. back 2 school

**Guys , I'm sorry I didn't write for such a long time , but I have vacation and I'm going to write again. I kinda suck again but still I'll try my hardest !**

**Please enjoy =)**

* * *

_**A**__llison Point Of View _

'' Why is he coming with us ?'' Bakura said while glaring at marik , bakura has given him a lot of death glares but hasn't talked about him. This is getting insane , I don't want them killing each other Malik and Ryou really have to help me with them. After some walking we stood in front of my school , I kinda am regretting , I don't know why but this school gives me a strange ,awkward and scared feeling.

'' Bakura , I'm scared and I don't even know why '' I said a bit scared , while grabbing his hand.

'' No worries I'll be there to protect you , and really everyone is scared to death for me'' he said grinning and proud . After that he glared at marik again. So we walked in the direction of the principal's office and I got a sick feeling. Bakura knocked on the door and we heard something like '' Come in'' . Bakura opened the door and we all went in. We saw the principal with a kinda shocked face , I guess he was shocked to see us .

'' What are you doing here ? Allison , Marik ?'' he asked us with a low voice.

'' They want back to school again '' Bakura answered very cold. The principal sighed and looked at us ,he saw marik's face that was beaten up and my face wasn't so clear either.

'' Why ?'' he asked us strangely.

'' Because our memory's are gone and we want to change our life's and get a clean start '' I said nicely , with my cutest smile. I figured doing something like that would be the best. The principal looked at us , he scratched his head and thought about wherever he was going to say yes or no.

'' Fine then , you can start again but if you two do one bad thing then I'll let you both get suspended again . And I don't think you can start here clean ,because off all the things that you two did.'' He said and sighted slowly.

'' You can start tomorrow, come at 8 'O clock at my office and I will give you your books and schedule. '' He said. I figured that he already kinda regretted everything , but whatever I don't care. So we walked out of his office and we saw a hallway full of students , many were looking at us and gossiped behind our backs. Some looked frightened others looked angry.

'' Allison '' I heard a boy scream before I jumped on top of me. He had blonde hair and some kind of puppy look on his face.

'' Ehm hello … ''

'' Joey '' he said. '' Don't worry Ryou explained us everything , but I'm so happy to see you''. But before he could talk more bakura lifted him off me and helped me up. So I kinda figured that Bakura is the jealous type of boy , he always gets slightly pissed whenever a boy touches me. But I can get why.

'' Well it's great to see you too , I think'' I answered kindly. I don't know but the sphere kinda got screwed up where he got here. Marik and bakura were looking at each other and for the first time not killing glares but something else and Joey did give the other two kinda death glares. After a while I met the others and figured they all were my friends but that bakura and marik didn't like them much and they didn't like bakura and marik much , but that I kinda was the pacemaker around them. Quit ironic don't you think ? But suddenly there came a group of girls at us , bakura directly stood kinda in front of me.

'' So our little evil witch is back again ?'' the mean-looking girl said while pointing at me.

'' I heard that you were missing and I hoped that they killed you or whore-napped you or something , but awfully enough your back.'' She said mean.

'' Shut the fuck up you cheerleading slut and go and fuck some of your little boyfriends'' Bakura said defending.

'' We will get back to you when he's not around little wench'' The girl said walking away with her group.

'' Ehm bakura ? what did I do to her ? She frightens the hell out of me '' I said shaking. Yes I was scared of such a wannabe-gangster girl. But I don't even know who she is or what I've done so who wouldn't be scared. I looked at marik who was quiet for a long time and he stared at a building. I figured I wouldn't get an answer from him.

'' Well you already hated her from the beginning and you started ruining her life , it worked for a while but everyone ,figured after a while that it was you doing some kinda things and not her so they started hating you and you started fighting a lot and well you two are really enemy's . But she's scared of me so no worries'' Bakura said while hugging me tightly.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and boring but I have to get back into writing again !**

**Please leave a review !**


	6. Weird feeling

**Hello there people. I haven't written for a long time. I'll try to update every week from now on. But you'll have to help me with nice reviews and maybe some help , idea's would be great . Because my writers block is HUUGE. And that's not cool. **

**I haven't written for a while so the grammar can suck , and Bakura and marik might be Out of Character for a bit. But I'll do my best !**

**And I have used two names in the previous chapters.. I'm sorry for the confusion . But her name is Ashley ! I guess I'm always with my mind .. somewhere else **_*chuckles* In bakura's arm maybe ?_

**A/N I don't own Yu gi oh . But I do own my OC !**

**

* * *

**

_Still Ashley's POV :_

We waited for an hour. I told bakura that I wanted to wait until Ryou and Malik were out of class. Since Bakura still wanted to beat Marik. While we were waiting many people walked by , some talked to me and seemed to be my friends. Others walked by and gave me dirty glares or started to whisper to each other, and some simply ignored me. Joey and my other close friends told me everything that happened since we met. A lot had happened and I almost couldn't believe it. And it was quite funny how bakura and I met . We first hated each other , but from that hate came desire , desire to kiss each other , to hold each other. And from that desire came .. love. My love life sounds like some kind of crappy novel. Kinda funny.

Finally the bell rang and numerous of people walked by. Still no sign of ryou and malik. I finally started thinking that coming here wasn't such a bad decision , but like always I was wrong.

I saw someone walking past , he looked piercing at me . He had eyes that were almost black , and he had dark brown hair. He was a teacher ,but a very young one. He stopped when he came close to me and glared at me. Bakura didn't seem to notice , he was looking at Ryou and malik that were walking our way. When marik noticed I was staring at that teacher , he took my arm and gave a little squeeze in it. I got out of my trance and the teacher walked further.

On our way home I was away from everything that happened around me , I was thinking about that man . He really frightened me , but strange enough I didn't get any flashbacks when I saw him . Only a horrifying feeling. I didn't even notice that we were back in the house.

'' Are you all right ? '' Ryou asked me worried.

'' Ehm , yeah I'm fine '' I said polite.

'' But you don't seem to be '' Malik said , looking puzzling at me. Like he was trying to figure me out. Yeah , like he could. Or maybe he can , maybe we were best friends , and maybe I always told him everything.

'' No worries , I'm just fine '' I replied smiling honest.

'' Well , if you don't want to tell us then fine , we can't force you to tell us '' Ryou said while smiling gently at me . I thanked him mentally for helping me out.

'' Of course we can '' Bakura said rude.

I gave him a death glare and sighed. I noticed that marik was staring at me , he knew it had something to do with that teacher. But just like me he doesn't know why. Marik walked to the kitchen , wanting me to follow him.

'' I'm going to get something to drink , anyone else ? '' I asked polite.

They all refused and I walked to the kitchen , to marik. I probably can't hide anything for him. But I'm sure he won't hide anything for me.

'' So are you going to tell me why the sudden change of emotion ?'' He asked me while I walked in .

'' I don't know , I can't figure . I didn't have a flashback when I saw that man . I only had a horrifying feeling, and it's still not gone. But I didn't wanted to tell bakura.'' I told him , I looked at the ground staring at my shoes.

'' I thought you wanted to be honest with bakura '' Marik asked me .

'' I know but first I have to know the truth myself. I want to figure out everything myself and then I will tell Bakura . How horrible it might be. I just want a clear relation with no secrets '' I said sighing.

I looked tired in marik's beautiful eyes. But he was tired of everything , just like me.

'' I'm tired '' He said while stretching his body , I saw his muscles tense .

He truly is muscled , just like bakura. At least I cheated on bakura with someone worthy . But still , it was horrible just like all the other things. When I walked back to the living room I saw them all looking at me , I excused myself and went to bed to sleep. But of course sleep wouldn't come and I waited till bakura came to bed. Maybe that would help me fall in sleep. When he finally came upstairs he smelled like beer, he was kinda tipsy . He looked very funny and I had to smile, he grinned back and let himself fall on our king-sized bed. He took his pants off and lied down next to me . He gently kissed me goodnight and fell asleep with his arms around me , and after while I fell asleep too.

* * *

**So people I know it's a short chapter , but I have to get inspiration ! LOT'S OF !**

**And time .. I'll update tomorrow again , how shorter the chapters are , how more often I'm going to update.**

**I'll hope you liked it , and that the grammar didn't totally suck .. hehe !**

**Please review and I'll update as soon as possible ^^**


	7. Wake up

**Wow , I haven't updated in like .. a year? I'm sorry .. I'm more of a Naruto obsessed girl now! Anyways I'm going to write another chapter and see if people still like it , even though the grammar really sucked! Like .. it sucked big times !**

**Anyways here is another –Short- chapter , enjoy it ^^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh ! Only my OC Ashley! Neither do I own the song 'Ether'.. it belong to Nas!**

* * *

'_(I) Fuck with your soul like ether  
(Will) Teach you the king you know you  
(Not) "God's son" across the belly  
(Lose) I prove you lost already' _The annoying ringtone of Bakura's cell phone had rudely woke Ashley up. She drowsily rubbed her eyes and looked at the white-haired guy next to her , he was still sleeping. His eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and his breathing was deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace.

'_Brace yourself for the main event  
Y'all impatiently waiting  
It's like an AIDS test, what's the results?'_ She growled annoyed, why the hell would Bakura want this song as his alarm? She roughly put her hand palm on the soft bed and stretched her arm, reaching carefully for Bakura's cell. She didn't want to wake him up yet, but if she had to listen to this song another minute then she would really murder someone! She almost grabbed the phone but before she could grab it, her hand slipped away and her body rudely crashed into Bakura's, waking him up roughly.

'Isn't it a little too early to do the 'Naughty'?' He mumbled tauntingly. He gently pushed her off him and turned his cell off himself.

'You never liked this song!' He said grimacing.

'And I still don't!' Ashley replied vexed. She really found that song annoying, it was pretty obvious that she didn't like rap. No flashback needed to figure that out.

'What time is it?' Ashley asked Bakura drowsily. '8 am.' he replied, giving her a bored look. 'How late does school start?' She asked him puzzled.

'8;30 am' He replied yawning. Ashley just blinked blankly, it took a while before it came through. They were going to be awfully late.

'We're going to be late! Get up little fucker!' She suddenly squealed. Bakura drowsily ran a hand trough his hair.

'Stop making such a fuss, we're always late! Don't bitch about it , it fucking 8 am!'

'Oh , bite me!' Ashley replied annoyed while putting that awful uniform on.

'Is that an offer?' He asked smirking, he calmly climbed out their bed and put his arms around her waist.

'How about we do a morning quicky?' He whispered huskily in her ear. His cold lips gently touched her neck , he stuck his tongue out and licked her neck sensational. Ashley shivered slightly , even though she really didn't feel like it , Bakura's touch did arouse her.

'No! I really want to be on time! I was a horrible person and I really want to do everything over ! Please support me in it Bakura!' She said sternly, her cold blue eyes were gazing directly in his drowsily brown eyes.

Bakura softly grunted and released her 'Fine , go to school. I'll come later on.' He replied defeated. Ashley smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips and ran downstairs. Marik was still downstairs and obviously waiting for her.

'Were you waiting for me?' She asked him puzzled. 'Yeah, I suppose it's best if we stay close to each other. You know… what if something happens?' He said bashful. Ashley slightly smiled and nodded.

'I suppose your right! Let's go then!' she muttered agitated. 'This is the first day of the rest of our life!' Marik shook his head and gave her a dazed look. He was happy he didn't have any flashback while sleeping, because it would sincerely disturb his night rest. But yet he was very drowsily and sleepy. He guessed that he wasn't an morning person, and looking at Ashley's appearance, she was a morning person!

* * *

**So what did you people think? The grammar is better than before right? Heheh !**

**Anyways review and I'll update soon (:**


End file.
